


Paparazzi gets whammed by daisukes fist and Haru is always a cop (invitation)

by orphan_account



Series: HARU SIMP DAY 2020 [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Cameos, Comedy, Fluff, Harus waist, Honeymoon, Multi, Paparazzi, SIMP4HARUSBDAY, daisuke is smiling, rich man daisuke kambe, the press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: even during the honeymoon, Police never rest . Especially when the police is world famous billionaire hot-shot Daisuke Kambe of the Kambe family
Relationships: Daisuke Kambe/Haru Katou, Paparazzi/Daisukes fist
Series: HARU SIMP DAY 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Paparazzi gets whammed by daisukes fist and Haru is always a cop (invitation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebetterbina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/gifts), [Dick_Gayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Gayson/gifts), [hakusins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakusins/gifts).



> HELLO GUYS ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SIMPING BDAY BOOMER HARU PLEASE ENJOY !!!
> 
> this is a four year timeskip from canon
> 
> im in a discord so please join uwu https://discord.gg/cYh4dA3

Daisuke was happy , he was whole, full and happy. He was a man that has achieved everything that he could wish for.If you asked him,the Kambe would say his life was complete. Daisuke Kambe is a proud 31 year old man married to his husband, Haru Katou.

Daisuke was happiest man he has been with Haru beside him , as long as Haru was beside him he was happy.As long as he was here Daisuke would laugh and cry. he was so happy,so happy so happy so-

Daisuke snapped back to reality when Haru-his husband- shook him . Ah right, they were in Italy, Rome for their honeymoon and right now they were resting in the cab after touching down from the airport .The car was a relief to Daisuke as Haru would not stop complaining about his ears during the flight and the Kambe was tempted to knock him out. Both of them got out of the car and unloaded their handbags and headed into their destination.

They checked in to the Hotel Palazzo Naiadi and did nothing before they slept for the day together from the jet lag The next day they had started out with a lazy 'good morning' and prepared to head out together . Dressed in loose summer clothes to prepare themselves for the hot weather and alot of water, they setted out to explore the amazing architecture of Rome.

They had eaten breakfast in their room earlier so the first thing they did was to call a cab to the attraction nearest to them, the Basilica Papale di Santa Maria Maggiore. Haru was a bit excited and Daisuke listened to him ramble on about the history as they walked up the steps leading up to the church. Haru was lost in thought so he didnt notice as Daisuke stared at him as he walked up the steps. Even after all these years, he coud never get use to Haru's cute rambles and the adorable face Haru makes while doing it. 

Haru was standing by the doors waiting for Daisuke to catch up when he heard the shutter of a camera. Haru reddened with embarrassment and anger as Daisuke looked back at his picture. Haru was dressed in a flowy button up white shirt and jean trousers, sunglasses hung loosely on the bridge of his nose and sandled feet crossing slightly against each other as he thought of whatever it was about the history of the church. The clear day and the building behind him enhancing his cute features and thoughtful pout. And damn, if Daisuke wasn't whipped then he was now. 

~HappyBirthdayHaru!~

After walking around they settled on a gelato shop on in the corner of a block. The air conditioned room was welcomed as Haru and Daisuke , Haru at least, flopped down in there seats while Daisuke elegantly sat down on the chair. Taking off his Heusc glasses, he started wiping his sweat with the end of his short sleeve summer jacket and Haru watched as he grabbed the end and accidentally lifting a bit of his shirt, revealing a bit of his v-line and boxers. Haru blushed a bright red when Daisuke asked why he was all red and if both of them should go back to rest. Haru quickly denied it and stuttered , saying he should be fine after some gelato and quickly got up to order at the counter. Daisuke sent a questioning look his way but shrugged it off. 

Haru came back with two cups of gelato, each with two scoops. Haru had a colourful selection with his green and red while Daisuke had his chocolate and vanilla. They talked while eating their cold desserts slowly, it was mostly Haru as he talked more about the architecture of the whole place but the only thing Daisuke could focus on is Harus wet lips as he scooped more sugary cold goodness into his mouth. Haru must have seen him staring and assumed he wanted to try his ice cream and started to scoop some for him. Daisuke hesitated before eating it and blushed when he realised he took a bite of Haru's dessert, from Haru's spoon, and fed with Haru's hand......

Haru realised as well and started to shovel his ice cream and into his mouth before standing up and rushing through, saying that they were wasting time here and should go. Daisuke couldnt even answer when Haru already barged out of the store.

Daisuke shook his head with a 'cute' before following him out the store, but not before dropping a nice tip on the table. Haru was walking ahead and Daisuke jogged to catch up to him , haru's bag slung around him. Daisuke told him that he shouldnt walk in a foreign country alone to which Haru replied that he wasnt a kid. While talking Daisuke noticed there was still a smudge on the corner of haru's cheek and smirked when he thought of something.

~HappyBirthdayHaru~

"Hey, look over here for a minute."

Haru glared over to his husband, he could feel his blush still there and Daisuke had this stupid smirk on his face."What do you want-"

"You have something on your face" a thumb reached out to swipe on his cheek and haru felt something smudge on his cheek and oh-

Haru's blush deepened as Daisuke reached his tongue out to lick the melted cream from his tongue "w-hat do you think youre doing !!"

haru quickly took his own hand to wipe the sticky stain from his face while daisuke chuckled at him "I like to see your reactions , its cute"

Haru punched his shoulder and pushed him away.

"S-shut up!!"

~HappyBirthdayHaru~

They had visited alot of places all around the areas of rome , from the Roman Forum, The temple of Caesar to the Parco archeologico del Colosseo , each with Daisuke teasing Haru about him and his nerdy historical interest and said man blushing but both found themselves smiling fondly at each other everytime. 

By the time they reached the Colosseum the sun was already setting. Daisuke asked Haru of his experience and haru looked at the colosseum from the holy road they were walking on and turned back to Daisuke wuth a big smile "It was fun !!"

Daisuke stared and blushed before taking ahold of his camera, telling haru to stand still as he snapped a clear picture. Haru came over to him to saw his picture and flushed while looking at his own picture .

Haru was holding his sun hat with one hand while the other one was behind his back , he was leaning forward a little with a huge smile . The angle Daisuke took perfectly showed the Holy Road and the Colosseum , along with the beautiful colours of the sunset it made a perfect picture . 

Daisuke could only mutter a beautiful with shining eyes and a red face as Haru fumbled over his words at Daisuke's reaction to his face. 

The fumbling must have snapped Daisuke out of his trance as he suddenly wiped his head to Haru and locked their lips together . At first Haru looked at Daisuke's flushing face in surprised before leaning back into the sweet kiss, their lips connecting in a lock that warmed each others heart and soul . The Kambe pulled away first before hugging Haru close to him , a whispered words which made Haru twitch before replying with another kiss.

"I love you too"

~HappyBirthdayHaru!~

They had visited the Colosseum when the sut had set so there was a few people, the place illuminated by lamps and bright lights . Daisuke was disappointed he couldn't take more pictures of Haru but said man laughed it off, saying that 90% of the camera is filled with him already and the Kambe muttered a small 'still not enough'. 

They walked up the stairs to the top of the building and gazed at the beautiful sight that is the night life of Rome . The architecture of the whole place was brightened by the yellow and white lights. And it looked like a hundred fire flies . Daisuke and Haru leaned against each other as they gazed out onto the view, enjoying each others silence . 

~HappyBirthdayHaru!~

  
After a week of being in Rome, they had left the place to head over to Milan, it was famous for its fashion and shopping malls and Haru knew Daisuke was plotting something when he decided that they had to visit the place. 

They had first settled in the Bulgari Hotel Milano , going into the room that Haru complained about being too big and worked themselves in the bath together . They had learned against each other in the bathtub as they planned what they should do that day, with Daisuke saying that he Must bring Haru shopping for clothing and accessories. 

Haru at first protested but Daisuke threatened him to buy out the whole districts clothes shops that made Haru reluctantly agree. 

They had both changed into their clothes before heading out to visit the attractions. Haru suggested they eat their breakfast at a local shop or food court because they would be buying alot of clothes and he doesnt want to waste more money than needed. 

  
Daisuke reluctantly complied and they went to a food shop nearby to eat, it was cheap and oily but the food was tasty. A shutter went off and Daisuke blinked at Haru who took the camera out of his bag . The Kambe asked Haru to let him see , and cringed when he saw it . 

Daisuke was wearing a loose t shirt and a silver watch shined as his right hand was positioned above the plate with a knife while the other hand held the fork which was in his mouth, he wore a surprised face as his face was stuffed with the good food. And the background around him was unfocused making it a very beautiful photo. 

Daisuke demanded it to be deleted but Haru refused saying it was the only good picture he'd took of him. Daisuke reluctantly complied with his request with a bit of coaxing. 

When they left, haru had put a big tip on the table, thanking the place for giving him a good picture of Daisuke.

~HappyBirthdayHaru!~

They had rented(or in their case,bought) a car to drive to their next destination instead of walking in the hot sun or seating in those stuffy and unhygienic buses. They arrived to the Duomo Di Milano in style, with a slick black Mercedes that Haru said was too expensive. 

The cathedral was as grand as ever and Haru looked at it in awe while Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, he's been to Milan before with Suzue when she wanted new clothes for New Years and wanted to go abroad while doing so,they had visited alot of other churches and murals along with buying shops worth of clothes. 

They went inside the cathedral and Haru looked awed at the long hallway and tall roof , benches filled the empty space and at the far back was raised with a long podium in the center ,it was a beautiful sight . Daisuke was taking pictures of Haru and the cathedral when someone tapped Daisukes shoulder, a kind man saw they were also Japanese and was excited when he saw them too. 

He introduced himself as Eiji Okumura,a photographer but prefers to be called Eiji, and he asked if they wanted him to take a picture them as they seem to be struggling on getting a group picture . Daisuke was suspicious but Haru pushed him back to tell him that Eiji was welcomed to help them. 

Eiji said he was always happy to help two lovers and Haru asked how he knew, but Eiji shook his head and said he used to love someone and can tell the difference . A solemn expression shown onto his face but Eiji shook his head told them to stand in the center of the hallway to take the photo. 

Eiji adjusted the camera and position before snapping a few pictures. Once Eiji was satisfied Haru and Daisuke walked over to him to look at his picture and Daisuke quickly pulled out his bag to search for something.

The picture was a stunning photo, Daisuke and Haru stood in the middle , Daisuke's arm around Haru's waist while the other one was holding on his bag strap, Haru was leaning into Daisuke with his other hand around Daisuke's waist , a light blush but happy face plastered on his face and a peace sign raised , his sunglasses sat atop his hair while the window and lights shines, illuminating the whole background which was perfectly caught so no other extras was in the frame. It was a beautiful picture that Haru thanked Eiji for, while Daisuke took out a card from his bag .

Daisuke gave Eiji Okumura a job offering to be his photographer in the future and introduced himself as Daisuke Kambe, Eiji suddenly stuttered and accepted the business card while thanking him . They exchanged more information before they bid Eiji goodbye .

Haru teased Daisuke for scaring away the poor man but Daisuke just said that he had to hire someone that can make Haru as beautiful as he was. Smoke came out of Haru's ears at the Kambes direct statement and slapped his shoulder repeatedly before calming down. They spent a while looking around the whole Cathedral before going back out to explore more of Milan .

**Author's Note:**

> uwu how do u like it ? please telll me how you feel after reading this because i want to write to bring satisfaction to you readers uwu
> 
> NOTE: THE ENDING IS VERY VERY RUSHED IM SORRY I COULDNT FINISH BEFORE THE DEADLINE WEFRHGWFG, I CUT IT SO THAT I CAN COME BACK AFTER THE HARUS BDAY EVENT TO CONTINUE AND EDIT IT 
> 
> did u like the cameo ? i was thinking of adding only a randome person but then i remembered Eiji uwu


End file.
